When We Meet Again
by Not-your-average-PANSYCAKE
Summary: Sequel to SFS. Dedicated to I LOVE BOOKS for being awesome and coming up with the AMAZING title!
1. Chapter 1

**WHERE WE MEET AGAIN.**

 **A SONG FOR SOMEONE SQUEL.**

Tobias' POV

It was a rainy Monday in Chicago, but that wasn't unusual, neither was the fact that we got a crowd of new comers up at the Uni. No, the only unusual thing about today was the fact that I was holding Eli's hand for the first time in months.

"Hey, Toby?" he asked, his big brown eyes looking up at me expectantly. "When do you think you can bring me home to your house?"

Once in a while I almost forgot how alike we were. Both abused, both growing up too fast. "Soon bud, but for right now we have to be strong in the Foster System; eh? Are Mr. and Mr. McAnn kind to you?"

Elijah smiled that toothy little grin of his. "Yeah, they tell me stories before bed. I miss you though, and Mama, and all the rest of my real family."

I sighed, I had originally hoped that Tris' Uncles would take custody of Eli, just until I could. But they didn't. It was the hard truth; the men in the house couldn't take care of themselves, let alone a six year old boy. It was hard enough on everyone.

"Let's go get ice cream Bud, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I sighed, falling on my bed as Uriah set the last of my boxes in my room. I did it. I actually got into University. A good one too. I smiled for the first time since I lost my baby. _I can do this._

Ever since Four left me my entire life burnt down. I had tried to kill myself countless times, lost the respect of most of my friends and then got the news; someone was about to be approved to adopt Eli. I would never see my baby again.

Even though my life was going to hell a few of my friends stuck by me. Namely Christina, Uriah and Zeke. Marlene and Lynn, however, could not. Deep down I knew that they wished they could forgive me, but I did some horrific things to them when I was still unstable. When I still had Four.

But it was time to move on, so I kissed everyone goodbye and promised to Skype as often as possible. I sat in my room alone, then, and sighed. I was finally able to start anew, without Four Eli, Mom, or Caleb. I could finally begin again.

"Hey, welcome to DU! I'm Tobias your new roommate."

 **I actually wrote another chapter! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tobias POV

I almost threw up.

It was her.

She hadn't yet recognized me, so I waited.

"Nice to meet you Tobias! My name's Beatrice! What year are you in?"

Waiting.

"My second, I'm here on scholarship. You?"

Waiting.

"First, English Major. I like your glasses."

She wasn't going to notice. We were going to be able to start over. Beatrice and Tobias. "Thank you Beatrice, I think we're going to get along just fine."

She was so beautiful. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders and dyed to look like a galaxy. She had tattoos covering her forearms, covering the scars. She was just so different.

She was so much better.

There was light behind her eyes and a smile on her lips, like the girl I fell in love with watching Starwars. It feels like it's been centuries.

It was weird, like a blanket filling me with love and… pain.

I missed her.

My Tris.

And she didn't even recognize me

 **Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for all of the love and support with this! I know I haven't been updating regularly but Imma gonna try! I love you all sosososososososoooooooooo much! TTFN**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris

Have you ever felt like the bad days were months and the good days were seconds? I found the more time I spent with Toby, my nickname for Tobias, the faster the semester went. Before I knew it, it had been a month and my friends insisted on meeting the infamous new roommate. Well, Christina was at least.

The first time I had told Zeke and Uri my room number, Uri spewed chocolate milk all over the desk. "That's Tobias' room! Mother of cake that's _Tobias Eaton's room!"_ I gave him my best 'so what' face.

"It's not like I know the guy, and I'm over dating so who really cares if I'm living with him or not. Besides he's actually a pretty cool guy."

Zeke gave Uri a quick jab to the ribs and proceeded to steer the conversation. "Yeah, he is pretty cool. We met him at a party a while ago. I'd just be careful around him if I were you, he's a bit of a womanizer…"

I scrunched up my face, Toby had never told me about a girl, let alone bring one back. Then again he would disappear in dapper clothes for long periods of time, coming home looking bewildered and either ecstatic or humiliated. A girlfriend seemed to fit the bill rather nicely now that I think about it.

"Nevertheless, Friends! I present to you my room and my lovely roommate Toby!"

 **I'm sorry I haven't been around I love and appreciate all of you and I hope you have a spectacular day! Also I just saw Allegiant someone gossip with me!**

 **Would you guys like a q and a with the characters?**


End file.
